


【发城RPS】特邀学员

by smc0424



Category: 7 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424





	【发城RPS】特邀学员

上台前热巴对他说有个与他关系好的特邀学员要来，他心里哼哼想着是哪个小朋友要来找他开后门，他没放心上。  
有人唱他的歌，有人模仿他，二十岁，最鲜嫩的年纪，他二十岁时刚刚考入舞蹈培训班，在香港TVB的练功房里练到后半夜，偶尔也会看电视上的颁奖典礼做白日梦。  
这群学员看到他的舞蹈笑说来了就值了，不知道天王的道路艰难，他也一路披荆斩棘乘风破浪。

“你们真的喜欢这个舞台吗，还是碰碰运气，上来看看有没有人选中你，那就瞒天过海这样子，你应该要虚心一点。”  
“我的技艺就是不够，我去F班里面去，给我更多的空间去学习，不好吗？”  
他皱着眉评估学员的能力，心想小朋友还是需要多一点挫折教育。

“接下来有请出我们的特邀学员。”  
迪丽热巴还是卖了关子没说姓名，但他只看到特邀学员的墨镜和下巴就开始笑，他咬着下唇笑，不能让兔牙露出来，他的塑料普通话已经够引人注意。

特邀学员衣领上用黑丝带打着蝴蝶结，灰色西装外套了一件黑色大衣，还挂了白围巾。是他的许文强。  
“浪奔，浪流，万里涛涛江水永不休。”  
他仿佛回到了十五岁的冬天，抱着西瓜盘腿坐在地上看《上海滩》，绞尽脑汁思考怎么让周润发认识他爱上他。  
特邀学员肩胛耸动配合上扬曲调，提膝前跨脚步踩节拍进退，手臂高举大衣落地邀人共饮的豪气无需琼浆人自醉。  
“爱你恨你，问君知否，似大江一发不收。”  
所有人起身高呼他的名字，只有郭富城嘴角上扬接住了周润发抛来的眼神。他知，他知道周润发好爱他。

“娄西好，我系来自香港南丫岛的周润发，英文名Chow Yun Fat.”  
他的发哥笑盈盈和各位班主任打招呼，扮演着小学员的角色并沉浸其中。  
“这位学员的英文名很有个性，请问你想去哪个班呢？”  
其他班主任面对这场港普听力十级考试选择放弃，把郭富城推到前面发问。  
“城城娄西，我好中意你的。屋企贴满咗你海报，我屋企人话做人要谦虚，我想去A班。”  
（屋子里贴满你的海报，我家里人说做人要谦虚）  
“这位学员，我想你真的要好好考虑你家人的意见，我觉得他们说的很对。你在唱跳方面的水平和你今天要去的班一样，F。”  
郭富城十指交叉，一副严格班主任训话的模样，即使他的内心早就叫嚣着要给特殊学员单独辅导。  
周润发赔着笑，一边往F组的通道走一边不死心地表达对班主任的爱意。  
“乖乖虎老师，我也好中意你的，拽被我果葛伟吼唔吼。”（再给我一次机会好不好）  
他像是朱古力上身，吵着要人给他买米老鼠波。

学员的展示还在继续，郭富城既要关心台上的表演，又要接受F组某位学员炽热的注意，鼻尖冒汗。

他被推倒在酒店的大床上，被男人的阴茎操干，还要回答特邀学员的问题。  
“城城老师，我操你的水平怎么样啊？”  
“怪不得城城老师舞跳得好，腰好软。”  
他被这个称呼惹得脸红，好像他还在舞台上当班主任，周润发就当着所有人的面干他。  
“发哥，发哥我错了发哥。”  
他抽噎着讨饶，说发哥的性能力是超A，求他轻点明天还要继续录节目。  
尽管周润发知道他明天只是继续坐在软垫凳上充当冷面班主任，他还是给足了城城老师面子放慢动作。他去亲郭富城的乳头，含在嘴里吸，郭富城就仰头大口呼吸，露出好看的颈线，他又咬住郭富城的喉结磨蹭，手去抓他的性器玩弄得湿漉漉的。  
郭富城还没有脱掉他能反光的黑色外套，里衬被掀起堵在他嘴里，周润发说他比舞台上跳舞跳到一半撩衣服的小朋友要好看许多。他的后穴被撑得满满当当，听不清周润发到底在他脸边耳语什么，懵懵地回应收紧圈住周润发的拥抱。  
“郭富城，我在同你讲话啊。”  
周润发佯装发怒，顶他的前列腺撒气，他又哭又喘，说他被周润发弄死了。  
“哇，别喊这么大声啊，这么放荡怎么给学员们当老师啊。”  
他撑起上身去讨周润发的一个吻，小腹上积着各种液体，他软着声调叫发哥，好像还是二十多岁刚和周润发认识的小孩。  
他们相伴二十多年，陪着对方拿下影帝唱片金奖，等到比肩了又合作电影在片场打闹。他回忆着与周润发的过往，在某个盛夏打开门见到从他大洋彼岸飞回的惊喜，在某天夜里没来得及换下演唱会服装跑进他怀里的加速心跳……  
“郭富城，你怎么又走神了。”

 

原本以为要分别，郭富城没想到第二天录制节目周润发在班主任席添了个位置，说是走后门多了一次当特邀班主任的机会。  
郭富城信他个鬼。


End file.
